Please, let me make it up to you
by Heathglen
Summary: Epstein feels terrible when he accidentally injures Horshack in a game of football, and he's determined to make it up to him. At first everyone just thinks it's funny, but problems arise when the whole thing starts to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp clear day in early October, and for once the Brooklyn air smelled fresh and clean. The Sweathogs were taking advantage of the fine fall weather by playing some football in the vacant lot across the street from James Buchanan High School along with some of their classmates.

"Alright, so here's the game plan," said Vinnie Barbarino to the huddled players on his team. Momentarily, he looked up to see Washington and Epstein across the field doing the same with their own team. "Now, first I'm gonna' try to throw the ball to you Marcus, but if I can't then I'm.."

"Then you're gonna' throw it me Vinnie?" cut in Horshack. Barbarino ignored him.

"Then I'm gonna' throw it to Jeff, and if he's covered…"

"Then me, Vinnie?"

"If he's covered then I'll shovel pass it over to Dan, okay?" The other boys nodded in agreement with Barbarino's plan and ran to get into their starting positions. Barbarino made to follow them but found Horshack tugging at his sleeve.

"Vinnie, how come you never throw the ball to me?"

"Because Arnold," Vinnie replied looking at Horshack as if the answer were obvious. "If I throw the ball to the other guys, they at least stand a chance of catching it. Now you know what to do?"

Horshack sighed, "Yeah, I know, run to the wide side; same as every other play."

Barbarino slapped Horshack hard on the back almost knocking him over. "Good, now let's go get 'em"

Barbarino's team lined up over the ball opposite Washington, Epstein and three other guys from their class. Washington, the athlete of the group hadn't even broken a sweat after 20 minutes of play and was looking real cool as usual. Epstein was really getting into playing defence. It was only suppose to be two-hand touch, but somehow, Epstein's two-hands always seemed to have more force behind them then anyone else's.

"HIKE!" Vinnie dropped back with the ball and watched as his receivers launched themselves down field. With only five a side, they didn't have enough people to have anyone play linebacker, so instead Vinnie had to the count of 5 steamboats to get rid of the ball before someone could come and sack him. He started to count. One Steamboat. Marcus was covered on the near side. Two Steamboats. Washington was all over Jeff up the middle. Three Steamboats. Dan was double covered nearly right in front of him. Four Steamboats. It was so no use, he'd have to throw it to Horshack who was all by himself out on the wide side. Five Steamboats! The catholic in him made Vinnie unconsciously send up a silent prayer as he hurled the ball to his small friend.

Horshack's heart leapt as he saw the ball spiralling towards him. Not knowing what else to do, he clenched his teeth and stretched out his arms. The next moment was one of utter confusion. One minute the ball was flying towards him, the next it was suddenly in his hands cradled against his stomach.

"I caught it," he said completely stunned. "Vinnie!" He shouted excitedly down field. "Vinnie, I caught the ball!"

"So run you doofus!" was all Babarino could holler in reply.

Arnold nodded and turned to run. Suddenly, Epstein came out of no where blindsiding Arnold. BAM! Both boys hit the ground hard.

Epstein immediately jumped up with a shout of victory. "No one gets away from Juan Luis Pedro Phillipo de Huevos Epstein, no one!" Washington ran over and gave Juan a big high five.

"Man, that hit was out a sight!"

Barbarino jogged up with a big grin. "Hey, nice catch Horshack. There maybe hope for you yet." Vinnie's grin suddenly vanished. "Arnold, are you okay?"

Epstein and Washington turned from their celebration to see Horshack still lying on the ground curled up on his side. "Oh my god, I've killed him!" cried Epstein as the Sweathogs huddled around their friend.

"No man, he's alive," said Barbarino as he gently helped Horshack rollover and sit up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Horshack groaned as leaned into Vinnie. His face was ashen and he was cradling his right arm. "Vinnie, I…I feel kind'a woosy…and I think I hurt my arm." He carefully held it out for them to see.

There was a collective gasp from the group when they saw the protruding lump on his forearm and the way it sickeningly bend back the wrong way. Epstein turned and walked away, unable to even look at it.

"Hey man, you gonna' be alright," said Washington. "I'm gonna' go get Mr Kah-tare. He'll know what to do."

Mr. Kotter arrived on the scene not five minutes later to find Vinnie sitting on the ground with Arnold leaning into his chest. Epstein was kneeling about 10 feet way looking a little nauseous and staring hard at the ground.

Horshack's skin felt cold and clammy as Mr Kotter carefully looked over his arm. "Okay Arnold, I'm going to take you to the school nurse so she can drive you to the hospital. We'll phone your parents and have them meet you there." Arnold's only reply was a slow blink and Kotter wasn't sure if any of what he'd said went in. "Arnold can you walk?" Arnold didn't respond.

"He's not real with it, Mr. Kotter," said Vinnie as way of explanation. Kotter nodded as he gently scooped up Horshack's slight frame into his arms.

The boys watched as their teacher carried their small friend into the school. Nobody spoke as one by one they drifted off home. Juan was the last to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Mr. Kotter walked into his classroom to find three Sweathogs sitting quietly in their desks. "What's this?" he asked looking around at their sombre faces. "This has to be the first time in Sweathog history that any member has been found to be in their desks and ready for class _before_ the bell has rung."

"Hey Mr. Kotter, have you heard anything about Horshack?" asked Vinnie, ignoring Kotter's light jab.

"No, I haven't heard anything since I dropped him off at the nurse," replied Kotter. "But I'm sure he's fine. It was just a broken arm. It happens to people all the time."

"Yeah, well then why ain't he here?" countered Washington.

Mr. Kotter sighed. "Look guys, it's entirely understandable that Horshack would miss a day of school after what happened. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Just as he finished speaking these words, Arnold Horshack himself came bursting into the room. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Kotter, but I had some trouble trying to hold on to my books and open the front door to the school at the same time using only one hand." Sure enough, all his books along with his Roy Rogers lunchbox where clutched to his chest by his left arm while on his right Horshack was sporting a bulky white cast that encased him from palm to elbow.

Epstein immediately jumped out of his chair and grabbed Horshack's books from him. With a look of genuine guilt and remorse on his face, he quickly blurted out everything he had spent the night thinking about. "Arnold, I am so sorry about what happened. It's all my fault and I completely understand if you're mad at me. I shouldn't have hit so hard. If you need anything, I mean anything, you just let me know. Please, you've got let me make it up to you. I'll carry your books, do your math homework, anything! Just please don't be angry with me."

Arnold just smiled and shrugged. "It's okay Juan, I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident." Horshack moved to take his seat at the end of the row, but Epstein pulled him back. "You're gonna' come sit by me." Epstein turned and growled at the kid in the seat next to his until he moved. Horshack kind of felt sorry for the poor guy having to move on his account, but was flattered by the fact the Epstein wanted to sit next to him.

"So Arnold, why didn't you stay home today?" asked Mr. Kotter has Horshack settled into his seat.

"Why would I stay home? I'm not sick or nothin'," Horshack replied.

"But doesn't your arm hurt at all?"

Arnold blushed a little at Mr. Kotter's show of concern. "Aw, not much. It just sorta' aches a bit. The hospital sent me home with a bottle of these pills that helps with that, but I think they're makin' me act kinda' dopey. Do you think maybe I stop taking them, Mr. Kotter?"

Kotter shook his head, "Arnold, I don't think a side effect like that is going to cause any noticeable difference in you." Mr. Kotter chuckled at his own joke as he turned towards the black board to start class. "Yesterday we were talking about the responsibilities of each of the different levels in government."

As Mr. Kotter was beginning his lecture, Horshack was finding it impossible to hold a pencil in his casted right hand. Awkwardly, he switched to his left and started to laboriously form messy letters on his page.

He hadn't even managed to finish one painful sentence before Epstein noticed his friend's struggles. Leaning over, he whispered, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll copy my notes out for you at lunch, okay?"

Horshack gave Epstein a big smile of relief. "Gee thank, I really appreciate you helping me."

"Hey, no problem," replied Juan giving Horshack a hard pat on the shoulder. "I told you I'd do anything, didn't I?"

Lunch hour eventually rolled around and Horshack was busy asking people to sign his cast. After only fifteen minutes his cast was almost entirely covered. Never had he felt so popular. Even some girls had signed it. What he didn't see was Epstein standing just behind him the whole time glaring threateningly at anyone who so much as hesitated to sign his name.

Having completed the task of decorating Horshack's cast, the two boys headed for the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The place was packed, but Epstein managed to clear a table of some garbage and a couple of small freshmen. Horshack sat down and cheerfully opened up his metal lunch box while beside him Epstein began to diligently copy out his morning notes. Seconds later they were joined by Washington and Barbarino.

"Hi guys! I saved a space on my cast for you." Horshack said excitedly, pulling out his magic marker.

"Okay," said Vinnie taking the marker. "What should I write? How about 'To my favourite football receiver from your greatest pal'?"

"That's real nice Vinnie," replied Horshack. "but I don't think there's enough room for all a' that."

"In that case, I'll just write 'Nice Catch.'"

"Now it's your turn Freddie," said Arnold taking back the marker once Barbarino had finished scrawling his name. "Whatca' gonna' write?"

"Not now man," said Washington with a dismissive wave of his hand. He was turned around checking out a girl who was sitting a few tables down from them.

Epstein casually reached across the table, and took a firm grip of his shirt. "The man asked you to sign his cast," he in a low voice.

For a tense moment Washington and Epstein just stared at each other. Suddenly Washington turned to Horshack with a big grin. "Hi there," he said in his basso profondo voice. With great flourish Washington added his own signature to his friends cast, adding a small stick figure playing basketball underneath.

Horshack gave his distinctive laugh when he saw it. "Thanks Freddie."

"Hey no problem man," replied Washington as he turned back to look at the girl again.

Still laughing, Arnold opened up his lunch box and brought out a small bottle of pills.

"Hey, what are those for?" asked Barbarino taking the bottle for a closer look.

"The hospital gave me those." Arnold replied. "I'm supposed to take them at meal times. They're so my arm doesn't hurt too much."

"Says here: 'May cause drowsiness, excitability, and difficultly concentrating," read Vinnie. "Sounds like your normal self to me. In fact, these pills might even make you act a little cooler."

Washington and Horshack just laughed at Barbarino's jab, but Epstein growled as he snatched the pills away from Vinnie. "Shut up about Arnold!" The other boys stared at him stunned.

Vinnie kind of shrugged at him. "Hey man, I was just makin' fun."

"Yeah well, not anymore," spat Epstein. "Everyone's always pickin' on Arnold because he's short and kinda' goofy, but now he's got me to stand up for him. So you guys might as well scram."

"But Juan, I don't--" Arnold tried to cut in, but Epstein waved him silent.

Vinnie stood up indignantly, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm Vinnie Barbarino!"

"You wanna' try and push it Vinnie?" asked Epstein raising a clenched fist.

Washington grabbed Barbarino's shoulder. "Come on man. We'll deal with this later."

"Yeah, up your nose with a rubber hose," said Vinnie tugging at his jacket. "I'll see ya later, Horshack."

Epstein glared at them until they left the cafeteria then sat down again beside a very quite and miserable Arnold Horshack.


End file.
